


Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Secrets, Slow Updates, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mornings for Jack had a routine.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello! Hi, I'm Ezra :)   
> I really hope you enjoy this fic as I've worked so fucking hard on this. The beginning bit was inspired by ufficiosulretro's comic on tumblr. All credits to them for the beginning of the story.

Mornings for Jack had a routine. 

He'd wake, mumble forgotten ‘I love you’s’ to the warmth in the bed beside him, and watch the warmth numb down into a cold nothingness, as it got up and changed, and stood.

His fingers brushed against a knitted surface, eyes flickering downwards to see the beanie discarded the night before. It brought back memories, hard breaths, clothes strewn onto the floor to be picked up the next morning like nothing ever happened between them.

Jack picks it up, frowning.

“Gabe, you forgot your hat.” He muttered, pressing a hand onto the sheets of the bed to support his weight. His other hand held out the dull grey hat, staring up at the expression on his lovers face.

Gabe chuckled and shook his head.

“It's just a dumb hat, Morrison. Keep it.” He pulls up his hood, slinking around the doorframe to make his way to the hangar. Of course, he was a better soldier than Jack. He always got shipped out on missions. 

He pulls his knees to his chest and let's out a deep sigh, falling back onto the bed. He had nothing to do, but sit and wait. 

Jack stares at the hat for moment, before pulling it over his hair and just laying there.

-

Minutes, hours, days passed. 

Jack had gotten word that Gabe had been shipped down to Kings Row, to fight the onslaught of Null Sector bots that had been rallying for the omnics. Jack waited all the time, staying up all hours of the night. He was sleepless, cold, and nonetheless lonelier than other Overwatch members who has been getting… cozy, per se. 

The few nights he spent sitting in the base kitchen, sipping old, lukewarm coffee that had been sitting out for too long. He'd get visitors in the middle of the night, Reinhardt telling him to go out for midnight run, Ana offering some of her heavy duty sleeping pills, and specifically two newer agents, getting comfortable together in the back of the room. 

It was now the morning. Jack rolled over to the empty space in his bed, eyebrows furrowing. He sighs, sitting up and getting dressed in uniform. 

He walks, completely silently with a mug of hot caffeinated drink in his hand. The beanie hangs lowly out of his pocket as he power walks through the halls with few other Overwatch agents. Angela catches up to him, patting him on the shoulder.

“Good morning, Jack! Aren't you excited for the return of our comrades?” She beams, holding the caduceus staff in her hand. He nods in her direction, taking his fix of coffee. It burns his lips, but he doesn't care. Jack makes a beeline for the hangar doors, pushing them open and stepping inside. A cool blast of air catches his face, as the outside world of Gibraltar snowed lightly. A ship flies closer in the distance

His heart beats, faster, faster, as the ship lands in the hanger. Lena bounces out, looking as cheerful as ever. She wraps Angela in a hug, then bounces over to Jack. He chuckles, shaking his head before patting her on the head. “Good job, trainee.”

She responds with a peachy “Thank you, Commanda’ !” Before running back off into the building and going to her room. 

He stares around as every other person on the mission files out. He counts Liao, Fareeha and a few others. 

No Gabe.

His heart beats faster. 

He runs up to the hanger, despite the yells of protest from Angela behind him. He paces around the ship, biting his lip. An attendant taps him on the shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

“Is something the matter?” She questions, trying to seem as polite as she could. 

“Where's Gabriel Reyes. Where is he. Tell me. Now.” He orders, unintentionally intimidating her.

“W-We're sorry, Strike-Commander, sir. Gabriel has been badly wounded in battle and has gone into a comatose state. We tried everything we could, sir.” She speaks with hesitation, sighing. “Doctor Ziegler should have him in the medbay by now. We're afraid he shouldn’t have visitors.” The attendant finishes, frowning and patting him on the shoulder. “I know he was like a brother to you.” 

“More than that.” 

“What'd you say?” She turns back around again.

“Nothing.”

The attendant nods before heading off of the ship and to her quarters.

Jack scoffs, and turns back towards Angela, Reinhardt and Torbjorn. They have seemingly concerned looks on their faces, Reinhardt’s hand on Angela’s shoulder. Jack shakes his head and pushes past them. Despite the call of his name, he continues walking out of the hangar, finding his way to the medbay. 

His footsteps echo throughout the white painted walls, walking past countless Overwatch agent’s rooms. He recognizes some named, the other ones blurred out by old forgotten memories. Some died, some left the organization. Some, he watched getting murdered by Null Sector bots. His mind flashes with memories, thoughts, things he’s want to forget.

The medbay doors come into his peripheral vision as he sighs, almost running to the door. A nurse calls after him, voice soon turning into a background noise he’d want to ignore.

“Strike-Commander! Doctor Ziegler said he can’t have any visitors until next week. Please, wait! He’s not stable enough for visitors!” Her cries filtered out of his hearing, as he pushed the curtain open. 

“G--..” He paused, breathing becoming rough. “G-Gabe..” Jack muttered, kneeling down beside the bed and letting his hand slip into Gabe’s. 

Cold.

Dead.

Jack pulled back his hand with widened eyes, breathing hard. 

“G-Gabe.. a-..” 

Ragged breaths makes it way from Gabe’s mouth, signalling him being alive.

“Jack. They lied to you.” He rasped, reaching back to link hands with the other. “I'm not in a coma. I'm.. they don't know what happened to me.” Gabe sits up in the bed, staring Jack straight in the eyes.

Jack felt tears prickle at his eyes, taking a step back but still having his hand hold Gabe’s. 

“What are you.. talking about..?”

Gabe whispered hoarsely, shaking his head. “Go, Jack. Come here at night, when everyone is asleep. I'll be here.” He ordered, squeezing Jack’s hand. 

Jack wiped tears away from his eyes, stumbling backwards and letting go of Gabe’s hand. He sobs lightly, turning back to flee to his room

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to scream about mcgenji and reaper76 with me my tumblr is   
> @a--steady-blade!


End file.
